Bitter Goodbyes
by mugiwara-no-lucy
Summary: In Shion's original prophesized timeline, Naruto was killed in the battle against the Moryo. However, how did everyone react to the news about the death of Konoha's Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja? One-shot.


**Hi, everyone! It's me with a NARUTO one-shot story this time! I've decided since I've done a couple of Dragon Ball Z one-shots, it'd be time for one of my all-time favorite anime-Naruto! This deals with how everyone reacted to Naruto's death in the original prophesized timeline that Shion spoke of in the first Naruto Shippuden movie! Now, before I can officially begin….**

 **Disclaimer: Get it through your thick heads that I DON'T own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden or Boruto: Naruto Next Generations!**

 **Bitter Goodbyes**

The tension was thick in the cave that Naruto was in, probably thanks to the heat of the lava below. It had been a long mission with Naruto guarding the priestess Shion in an effort to protect her from the crazed medical ninja known as Yomi who had actually succeeded in his goal of reviving the Moryo, a demon bent on global domination in order to create his "Thousand Year Kingdom".

"Why you!" Naruto growled as he got up after being knocked towards the ground and made the hand sign for his all-time favorite jutsu, the Shadow Clone Jutsu. While the mission had been a little dicey dealing with Yomi's four followers as well as his stone army along with Shion's cold and apathetic attitude, it had all been overcome with the combined efforts of Sakura, Rock Lee, Neji.

All of this was coupled with Naruto winning over Shion due to his impeccable ninja way and his positive outlook on life. He wouldn't let all of that hard work go to waste now. After all, it went against everything he stood and lived for.

"Clone Tackle!" Naruto yelled as he summoned several shadow clones before the shadow clones went for a full frontal assault against the Moryo. The demon had made short work of the shadow clones as the heads comprising his body, destroying and knock down all of the clones, Naruto himself included.

"Tch….I will not…." Naruto grunted as he forced himself awake before looking at the demon with a look of utter determination. If he could handle a monster like the One Tail back in the Chunin Exams, he could definitely handle some dragon headed demon!

"DIE!" Naruto yelled before dashing at the Moryo with a kunai in hand. At a dashing speed, Naruto was able to jump through the hair and chop off several of the Moryo's heads before noticing the main head of the Moryo dash right towards him, making him smirk. At the speed rate the Moryo was traveling towards him, it was slower than Gamabunta, Naruto had thought.

"Too slow!" Naruto yelled as he stabbed the Moryo right in the center of his forehead with his kunai. Now…it was finally over. The Moryo was dead and he was able to keep Shion safe. Now all he had to worry about was getting out of the cave and meeting up with his friends.

…At least that was what the blonde shinobi thought before a bright purple light deep in the lava, caught his attention.

"An eye?" Naruto asked in confusion before he suddenly found himself thrust upward with one of the tentacles of the Moryo.

At first the entire scene was a blur to the young Jinchuuriki. His eyes widened when he noticed the tail above him was painted red.

Before he could even register anything he felt a sharp pain in his chest. The pain was horrible….

It was excruciating.

Even worse than the time he stabbed his own hand back in the Land of Waves mission or even when Sasuke impaled his chest with his Chidori. To add insult to injury, Naruto felt a sticky, red substance hit the middle of his face. Then the realization of the situation dawned on him…

It was his blood.

"NARUTO!" Shion yelled in horror at the scene in front of her. The Moryo had stabbed Naruto right through his chest, piecing his heart. The wound was so fatal that even if he made his wave out of the cave, he'd no doubt die of blood loss….regardless if a healer like Sakura or Shizune attempted to heal him.

Naruto literally couldn't breathe as he tried to make his way up the tentacle in an attempt to free himself. It couldn't end like this! He couldn't die in this cave….he had to live….he had to survive! He had to surpass everyone and be the strongest ninja ever….become hokage….save Sasuke….have Team Seven back together again!

"Tch….." Naruto muttered as he groaned in pain as he attempted to remove himself from the tentacle. He wouldn't give up here! If he could prove to someone like Neji that he could change destiny, he'd definitely wouldn't die here. He never even saw Sasuke again after their awful fight at the Valley of the End years ago…He can't die here without even seeing him again…. Right here…right now…couldn't be all his life was worth!

"D-damn it!" Naruto groaned as he tried to make himself move again but to no avail….He felt his arms going numb with his attempt as frustrated tears started to build up in his eyes.

"I can't…I won't…..die here! Not until I become Hokage! Not until I save Sasuke! I will….make Team Seven together again!" Naruto yelled as he coughed up blood as he moved upwards in the tentacle but felt his arms give out as his vision turned hazy as his breathing became more labored. It was then when he realized the inevitable was coming-he was going to die.

He wouldn't get any more second chances. It wasn't like the times when Kakashi or Jiraiya saved him. This was it. He was going to die in this cave.

As the realization sunk in, Naruto felt tears coming to his eyes before the fell onto the lava floor beneath him. When he finally passed his graduating exam three years ago, never did he think he'd die at the hands of some demon with tentacles and dragon heads. He always invisioned himself dying as an old man after achieving his lifelong dream of becoming hokage. Possibly with Sakura as his wife. But no…

This was it…this was as far as he could go….And it sucked…..

He wouldn't be able to get another bowl of Ichiraku Ramen, hang out with his friends or become Hokage along with saving Sasuke. He'd die at the hands of a maniacal demon.

As more tears hit the lava floor and even Shion, Naruto couldn't help but feel sorrow for all of the friends he'd leave behind.

"…I'm…sorry…..everyone!" Naruto thought crying as his mind went over to all the friends he made over the years.

"I'm…sorry Shion….looks like we won't make it out of the cave together…Heh….funny…just as we were starting to get along." Naruto thought as his thoughts shifted to all of his other friends.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-Sensei...it looks like you have to bury another person precious to you…In some ways….you were like a father to me….thank you for teaching me about the way of a ninja…"

"I'm sorry Sakura ….You lost Sasuke and now you lost me…..I'm going to miss all of our good times together…You may have hit me but despite all that you still cared about me…..I only wish I could've told you how much I loved you…..even though you loved Sasuke…You're a strong woman…You'll become a ninja as strong as Granny Tsunade…Become the strongest kunoichi ever!"

"I'm sorry Hinata for dying here….you were always so nice to me….especially when everyone else wasn't….You'll become a ninja even stronger a Neji…I'm sure of it!"

"I'm sorry that we never got to have our rematch Kiba…you too Akamaru….Especially after I used that dirty move on you back in the Chunin Exams…we used to have so much fun in the academy along with Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji…"

"I'm sorry I keep on forgetting you Shino….even if we weren't as close I still consider you a damn good friend…you care a lot about Kiba and Hinata…..Heh…I'll never forget that mission where you couldn't stop laughing…."

"I'm sorry Kurenai Sensei….I'll never forget how you made sure I ate my veggies during that whole crystal competition years ago…Hopefully you have a good future with Asuma-Sensei"

"I'm sorry we can't ever play Shogi together again Shikamaru….when I think about it, you're one of the ones in Konoha I could put a lot of trust in….even if you're a lazy ass you're a damn good Shinobi…."

"You know, even if you're annoying, I'll still miss you Ino….You've come a long way from the Sasuke obsessed fangirl you were in the academy…Be sure to be good to Sakura…."

"I'm sorry we can't eat together anymore Choji…..you were always so nice to everyone…..Be sure to keep on being strong and being sure to keep on carrying yourself."

"I'm sorry we could never speak more Asuma-Sensei….although from what I've seen you're a pretty badass Shinobi….no wonder you're Old Man Hokage's son…."

"Neji…..you've come a long way from the arrogant jerkass you were in the Chunin Exams….you've become a great Shinobi and I hope you continue to protect Hinata and your teammates…."

"I'm sorry we can never settle the score Bushy Brows….I may have thought you were kinda weird when we first met but when I heard how you protected Sakura I knew right then and there you were a good person….Please continue to protect everyone…Even if you can't use Ninjutsu, you're one of the strongest people I know…."

"Even though we never spoke that much…I'll still miss you Tenten….I'll never forget that one mission we took to the Konoha Ninja Tool Research Facility: Detached Office place after Granny Tsunade became Hokage…you were an amazing leader…I'm sure you'll become a kickass kunoichi one day…."

"Bushier Brows Sensei….you gave me that green jumpsuit and have encouraged me many times…..thanks for always being a greenlight in the leaf village…you and bushier brows sensei…heh…maybe you can beat Kakashi-Sensei one day….maybe you have some jutsu in the night that's an ultimate dynamic entry…."

"Konohamaru…Moegi…Udon….I'm sorry that it's ending right here for me….You all have come a long way from the kids you were that idolized me all those years ago…..Konohamaru…hopefully you can do the rasengan now…..your grandpa would be proud of you and maybe one day you'll surpass even me….Udon….wipe your nose up….but I'm sure you'll be alright little guy….Moegi…I'm sure you'll be a ninja as talented as Sakura…."

"Inari…Old Man Tazuna….Tsunami….I'm sorry we never got to meet again….I hope the land of waves has gotten better after it's been freed from that sack of shit Gato…Tsunami…thanks for always being nice and making yummy food…..Old Man Tazuna….you're not a complete grouch anymore…and Inari….I'm sorry again for being rude and calling you a coward….you're not a coward….you're strong….stronger than most people I know…I hope you have a great life in the land of waves…heh…hopefully you find a girlfriend…."

"Gaara….It feels like only yesterday when we were enemies fighting to the death in the Chunin Exams…..I'm so proud that you became Kazekage and got everyone's respect…if only we could've had a battle of the kages….."

"Kankuro…..heh…I remember when I said I hated you…..but now I consider you an important friend…and you have those awesome puppets….I'm certain you'll become greater than that bastard Sasori was….Temari….I remember when I saw defeat Tenten in the Chunin Exams…I thought you were scary but when you helped us during the Sasuke ordeal….I knew right then and there you changed…..Stay safe…."

"Granny Tsunade….I'll never forget when I first met you I wanted to punch you in your face…..But then Shizune told me how misunderstood you were and then I won our bet…a bet that nearly killed me but unlike that time, I won't make it…I'm sorry…..even though I said I wouldn't die until I became Hokage…..You're one of the people who believed in me the most….I'm sure your brother and that Dan guy would be proud of who you've become….Thank you for being…..a mother to me…."

"Old Man Hokage….Looks like I'll be seeing you sooner than I thought…Heh…I remember as a kid I used to yell how I'd become hokage and you'd egg me on…looks like that's one promise I'm breaking…."

"Old Man Teuchi….you gave me that bowl of ramen when I was walking around in the rain hungry that one day and were one of the few kind to me as a kid…..You're one of the people I'll miss the most….Thank you for all the love and kindness you've given me…."

"Big Sis Ayame….like Old Man Teuchi….you've fed and comforted me when no one else would…..Thank you for being a big sister to me…..I wish we could have ramen together one more time…"

"Sasuke….you're my best friend….and it hurts that we can't go back to the way we once were….you say I meant nothing to you but you're lying…..why else did you spare me all those years ago…..I hope you pay that bastard Itachi back tenfold for what he did to your clan and hopefully you do….come back to the leaf village one day…"

"Iruka-Sensei…you were the first ninja to ever accept me…..I used to intentionally try to piss you off but honestly I did it because….you were like a big brother to me….you always looked out for me against people like that Mizuki bastard…you always bought me dinner and wanted me to become hokage and I guess this was as far as I could go….Thank you for everything and I hope you go on to even become the principal of the academy! You deserve it…."

And as Naruto finished his goodbyes he couldn't help but smile. It wasn't like he passed away in bed from a disease but he fell in battle proudly like a true ninja would….And he even succeeded in his mission in protecting Shion.

As he thought all of this he couldn't help the smile coming to his face….but before he would take his eternal slumber he had one more goodbye to make…..

Naruto suddenly appeared in front of a cage with the kanji for "seal" on it. Behind it, stood a nine tailed demon fox who growled with the upmost anger at Naruto.

"Yo! Same spooky glare as always." Naruto greeted as the Nine Tails gritted his teeth at the blonde ninja.

"You stupid fool! Now that you've gotten yourself killed, I'm dead too!" The Nine Tailed Fox yelled at Naruto before he suddenly found himself raising an eyebrow as he noticed Naruto was…smiling?

"What's so funny?" The demon fox demanded as Naruto sighed at the fox's attitude.

"You know Nine Tails? Despite what everyone says about you, I don't think you're as bad as you're made out to be." Naruto began as the Nine Tailed Fox found his eyes raising in surprise.

"W-what are you saying?" The Nine Tails asked as Naruto grinned at him.

"Maybe….if things were different, we could've been friends! And we could've done something with that hatred of yours!" Naruto declared with his trademark smile as the nine tailed fox felt a wave of emotions went through his chest. He remembered his times with his previous jinchuurikis and none of them were as kind to him as Naruto was being to him right now.

"You fool! Are you completely stupid!? I am the Nine Tailed Demon Fox! I haven't fallen so low that I need the sympathy of some dwarf! I am hatred incarnate!" The Nine Tailed Fox yelled as Naruto's grin widened.

"Heh, it would've been a challenge helping you and you know how much I love challenges!" Naruto declared before turning around and walking away as the nine tails found himself becoming emotional at what he just heard.

"Well…goodbye….forever…" Naruto said before ending the transmission as the Nine Tails found something wet fall from his eyes and hit the sewer floor.

"W-what is this?" The Nine Tailed Fox asked as he realized it had been a while since he felt this emotional….not since the Sage of Six Paths died…..

"Damn you…Naruto…." The Nine Tailed Fox said before he surrendered to darkness.

Maybe…in another universe the Nine Tailed Fox could've been won over by Naruto's charm and then they could've joked around like friends? Who knows?

As Naruto brought himself back to the real world, knowing he said his goodbyes, he felt happy knowing he received some closure and finally surrendered himself to the realms of the afterlife…letting the arms of eternal slumber finally take ahold of him.

Meanwhile, Sakura and the others have finally taken care of the remains of Yomi and his army. Now they eagerly awaited the return of Shion and Naruto.

"I can only imagine where Shion and Naruto are! Them being late shows a total lack of youthfulness!" Rock Lee yelled as Might Guy agreed with him.

"Yes! To be late is to be lacking in the power of youth!" Guy agreed as the two hugged each other in a sunshine setting, making everyone sigh at their immaturity.

"You two are really something…" Temari said as she wondered if Gaara was truly incorrect in not crushing Lee with his sand coffin.

"Totally…it's a drag…" Shikamaru sighed along with Neji as Kakashi and Sakura shook their heads.

"Heh…at least this mission is done…." Kakashi said as Sakura smiled.

"I can only wonder where Naruto is." Sakura asked and as if the heavens were watching, they were suddenly approached by Shion holding Naruto on her shoulder.

"Hey, there they are!" Lee yelled.

"Naru-Oh my god!" Sakura yelled as she noticed Naruto's condition. His skin wasn't his usual tan color but was as pale as Orochimaru's…not to mention she noticed there was a lot of blood on Shion…but since she had no scratches on her…it had to have been Naruto's…..

"Quick! Sakura you need to heal him before-"Lee tried to yell before Shion cut him off.

"No, you can't….It's….too late…" Shion said as there was a deathly silence after those simple words were said.

"…W-what?" Shikamaru asked in a tone not heard from him before.

"…He's gone…." Shion choked as her voice broke making everyone gasp in horror.

"…He's…what?" Sakura asked as tears filled her jade eyes.

"He's dead….He died sacrificing himself to save me from the Moryo….I was luckily able to beat it but….he's dead….I'm sorry…." Shion said before she fell to the ground while still keeping Naruto above the ground, giving his corpse the respect it deserved as everyone's hearts fell.

"….N-no…..It can't be….." Might Guy said in horror…..the son of one of the men he respected….dead?

"…Q…quit joking around…" Sakura began as her voice was hesitant….

"N-naruto….." Lee murmured as his voice quivered before noticing Naruto's smile….Even in death, he could smile?

"NARUTO!" Lee yelled before he embraced Naruto's dead body as he cried on him.

"….I'm not joking….Sakura…" Shion said as more tears fell onto ground….staining her jacket but she could care less about him.

"If you're joking…I'll knock you into next week!" Sakura yelled as Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder, while he was crying before shaking his head.

"She's not joking….Naruto's…gone…" Kakashi sadly confirmed as tears fell from behind his mask.

"He's right….I can't feel any chakra from Naruto…" Neji numbly added before deactivating his byakugan.

Sakura said nothing before tapping Lee's shoulder. Understanding what she wanted to do, he let Naruto go gently down onto the ground before she caressed Naruto's cheek.

"It's funny….when I first met Naruto I hated him….I thought he was just an inconsiderate jackass who wanted to be a thorn in the backsides' of others….Until…we spent various missions together….he even saved me from Gaara…And it's funny that I never thanked him as much as I should've…." Sakura began as everyone was openly crying at her words.

"All he ever wanted to do was protect everyone…Naruto was….no is…despite having a demon in him….one of the most human people I've known if not the most….he always put other people ahead of himself…..he was so kind-hearted and pure…he was the true definition of a ninja….going out with a bang….it's funny…during our bell training…he wanted to be on the konoha memorial monument….and it looks like he's finally getting that…He was a great person who…deserves…to be….supposed to be….." Sakura tried to finish before she noticed tears staining the young ninja's face before she fell to his chest crying his name.

"NARUTO! YOU CAN'T BE GONE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HOKAGE!" Sakura yelled as everyone shared in her despair. Unlike in another universe where they could've had the choice of using wish orbs to bring Naruto back to life, in their world they didn't have that luxury. Naruto was gone forever.

Lee and Guy were immensely distraught. To Lee and Guy, it was someone they knew with a lot of promise dying before their time. They would usually boast about Naruto's "youthfulness" but they knew now wasn't the perfect time.

"…Naruto…." Shikamaru said as he couldn't stop his tears from falling. He remembered the times he had in the academy ditching class, pissing off Iruka as well as the various missions they went on. While Naruto had been annoying…he was still a close comrade and a friend to him.

Temari, while she wasn't as close to Naruto as everyone was still cried openly along with them. After all, if it wasn't for him, Gaara definitely would've died at the hands of the Akatsuki.

"Naruto….you've protected everyone again….thank you…." Temari thought as she cried.

"…You went out the way you would've wanted….Nothing short of respectable…" Neji thought as he cried tears of his own. After all, Naruto had showed him the light! If he never met Naruto, who knows what would've happened? He'd still be an arrogant jackass looking down on people while proclaiming things about "fate" and "destiny".

"Minato-Sensei….I've failed you…again…." Kakashi thought as he reflected on him not saving Obito….Rin….Minato…and now his son was lying dead in front of him….The way he laid there on the ground dead….It was way too similar to when he saw Obito die….Way too damn similar….

"I only wish…I only wish I could've told Naruto…I loved him!" Shion yelled as everyone cried harder before Shion found herself embraced by Sakura.

"...N-naruto…would've wanted us to be happy that we're all safe…regardless of him being alive or not…." Sakura stammered as it was shockingly Kakashi who decided to speak up.

"O-okay….everyone we should…probably return home to Konoha….our mission is done….and Naruto's body should be buried…he died as a true hero of the leaf village…" Kakashi suggested as everyone reluctantly agreed as they walked home, save for Temari who had to return to her own village, surprisingly in the beautiful morning air, an environment the opposite of how the situation was, down in their own sorrows.

While unknown to any of them, the Akatsuki member known as Zetsu had seen everything from a nearby tree….

"Holy shit…did you see that?" The white half of Zetsu asked in astonishment to his black half who was shocked at what just transpired.

" **Yeah…we definitely need to report this to the leader…"** Black Zetsu replied before the two sunk into the tree.

It was a long and egregious journey back to Konoha…Unlike previous missions, the ninja wouldn't be irritated by Naruto's eagerness to go back to Konoha and eat Ichiraku Ramen….

Upon entering the village, Kakashi turned to everyone.

"I'll tell Tsunade the news and deliver his body to her…" Kakashi numbly said as everyone nodded their heads before deciding to return to their homes.

"I'll tell my team as well as Konohamaru's and Iruka about Naruto." Shikamaru said as Sakura nodded her head.

"Shion and I will tell Hinata's team as well as the Ichiraku's…." Sakura spacingly said as Shikamaru nodded before the group of ninjas went their own separate ways.

Tsunade's reaction to the news was rather depressing….

Tsunade had attempted to punch Kakashi's head off, thinking it was a cruel joke on his end….until she saw Naruto's dead body for herself….

Upon seeing the deceased teenager's body, Tsunade nearly had a nervous breakdown…..seeing someone so full of energy…so full of life was too much for the poor woman.

He didn't even reach the age of 18…..It was just like Nawaki all over again…..At least Dan lived to at least drink alcohol. With the help of Shizune, Tsunade was able to barely keep herself together before she thanked Kakashi for letting her know….As Kakashi left to wallow in his sorrows…Tsunade stared at Naruto's corpse before chuckling, startling Shizune.

"It's funny…..he died with a smile on his face…..just like Minato did…." Tsunade began as Shizune raised an eyebrow.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked in concern as Tsunade caressed Naruto's cheek.

"Selfless idiot…..just like his father…." Tsunade said as tears cascaded down her eyes and fell on Naruto's face.

"His parents would've been proud of him…..Heh…yet again, another life that necklace has taken away from me….." Tsunade dismally said before she suddenly started walking out of the room.

"Where're you going?" Shizune asked.

"I need to find that old perv." Tsunade simply replied as she began looking for Jiraiya only to find how he was smacked out of a club.

"Hehe….these woman sure are touchy…" Jiraiya perversely grinned as Tsunade made her presence known.

"Hey." Tsunade greeted suddenly.

"Oh Tsunade! How's it going?" Jiraiya goofily asked as Tsunade sighed.

"It's about Naruto…." Tsunade began as Jiraiya dropped his goofy demeanor and notice Tsunade's sulken attitude and notice her eyes were red, indicating she was crying.

"What…about Naruto?" Jiraiya asked as he felt his chest tighten. The news obviously wasn't good.

"He….was killed on a mission…." Tsunade said as Jiraiya felt his heart stop. He barely registered the words coming out.

"W-what?" Jiraya asked.

"It's true….He died….protecting a priestess on a mission….he's gone….and he died with a smile on his face….just like Minato…" Tsunade said before making her way to a local bar.

"T-tsuna?" Jiraiya asked as Tsunade kept on going without even acknowledging him.

"I need to be alone right now." Tsunade replied before going into the bar in order to drink away her sorrows.

"N…naruto…." Jiraiya began as he noticed tears beginning at the corners of his eyes before they fell to the ground as he remembered his entire journey with Naruto….With how they met after he won his preliminary match in the Chunin Exams…to their frog summoning training, to their entire journey searching for Tsunade in addition to Naruto teaching Jiraiya the rasengan, to them training together for two years.

"You….weren't supposed to die right now….You were supposed to become hokage…surpass Minato…..and become the person who'd save the world from its curse of hatred…." Jiraiya muttered as he opened cried into the palm of his hand.

"You….were like a grandson to me…." Jiraiya said sadly before going to where Naruto's body was and see his student one last time….

At least before his funeral.

A sad storm was now about to befall the leaf village….

Meanwhile as the village of Konohagakure mourned the loss of their beloved orange ninja, deep in the bowels of the Akatsuki, Naruto was the topic of their current discussion.

"And that's what happened." Zetsu explained as everyone had emotions ranging of shock and frustration.

"….I see….." The leader known as Pain said.

"To think he'd be able to throw off our plans….heh….he always was something." Kisame amusingly said.

"That's too bad….And here I wanted to get that blonde bastard back for punching me….Hmm!" Deidara muttered in disappointment.

"Here I would've loved having that bastard on the edge of my spear!" Hidan yelled in irritation.

"Shut up…." Kakuzu retorted in annoyance of his immortal partner.

"So….what do we do now Pain?" Konan asked as Pain sighed.

"We will continue with our current plans in gathering the Tailed Beasts….that is all. Dismissed." Pain said before everyone ended their transmissions and went on their separate ways with the news they received. Well….everyone save for Itachi.

Itachi sighed sadly at the news. After all, Sasuke was still in essence a blank canvas that could easily be manipulated….and if that were to happen he always counted on Naruto to save him…..

Unbeknownst to the other Akatsuki members, a certain member wearing an orange mask gritted his teeth in frustration behind his mask before he hit the wall of where he was in.

"Thwarting my plans yet again….Damn you Uzumaki!" The self-proclaimed "Madara Uchiha" growled in anger. Was his "Moon Eye Plan" nothing more than pure fantasy now?

The black half of Zetsu was silent.

….Could his plan to revive his "mother" be nothing more than wishful thinking?

At the exact same time this took place Sasuke made his way towards Orochimaru's room who had summoned him.

"Ah, great to see you, Sasuke." Orochimaru greeted the young Uchiha with a smile who scoffed at him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke callously greeted as Kabuto narrowed his eyes at him.

"For the last time respect Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto scolded the ninja who reacted with a Sharingan-filled glare, shutting up the medical-nin as Orochimaru chuckled.

"Kukuku….friendly as ever I see…" Orochimaru amusingly noted as Sasuke scoffed.

"Just tell me what it is. You interrupted my training." Sasuke said as Orochimaru's grin increased.

"It's about your friend, Naruto." Orochimaru began as Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"He was killed." Orochimaru explained as Sasuke's eyes widened in slight shock.

"W-what?" Sasuke asked in a voice he hasn't used ever since he left the Leaf Village.

"That's right. He was fighting the powerful demon known as the Moryo and he was killed in an attempt to defeat it." Kabuto explained as Sasuke suddenly turned around.

"I'm going to train." Sasuke simply said before leaving as Orochimaru chuckled.

"It looks as if the nine tails boy still has an influence on Sasuke's heart." Orochimaru amusingly said to Kabuto who was silent.

As Sasuke walked through the hallway of Orochimaru's lookout his mind flashed to Naruto's words at the Valley of the End back when they were kids.

" _Why Naruto? Why would you go so far for me?"_

" _For me….It's one of the first bonds I've ever had…so that's why I have to stop you!"_

Sasuke felt a tear come to his eye before shaking his head. After all he had training to do. He had to kill his brother and avenge the fallen Uchiha clan.

Although….he didn't want to admit it….he still cared for his friends in Team Seven…especially Naruto…he was his best friend after all….

It had been a week since the news of Naruto's death had spread through the village. Reactions to his death were sad to say the least.

The various ninja of the village were devastated at the thought of losing a promising candidate like Naruto Uzumaki. He had gained their respect with his bouts in the Chunin Exams no doubt and they were all certain he'd be a greater ninja than Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi when he got older.

Whereas the villagers had begun to gain respect for Naruto because of his impenetrable fighting spirit and his indomitable ninja will after the whole Chunin Exams fiasco and they felt a deep sadness for losing a ninja with such potential as well as a deep sadness remembering their verbal abuse as well as their shunning of him when he didn't deserve it.

No one took it worse than the people who knew Naruto personally. Tenten was devastated at the news of the death of the orange outfit wearing ninja and dedicated herself to perfecting her ninja techniques in a way to honor him.

The ninja of Team 10 were no better. Ino immediately ran home in tears as she remembered how awful she was to Naruto in the academy while Choji lost his appetite muttering to himself about how his "food eating buddy" was gone and they'd never have fun again.

Team 8 were even worse. While Shion did a terrible job in hiding his tears behind his glasses, Kiba had to be held back by his sister and mother who stopped him from hitting Naruto's corpse as Kiba was devastated at the thought of never being able to train and challenge Naruto ever again whereas Hinata fainted at the news and fell into a deep depression where no one, not even her sister, cousin or father could break her out of it.

Teuchi had nearly lost his will to continue his ramen business while Ayame broke down in tears upon hearing what happened to Naruto saying how she lost someone she loved like a little brother.

If anyone was also heartbroken over the news it was the Konohamaru Corps. While Udon and Moegi cried their eyes out over the leader, Konohamaru was even more depressed than Hinata and screamed and shouted for days that Naruto wasn't dead and even punched Shikamaru in the face for saying something he felt was a huge bold-faced lie. It was only until Asuma told him that Konohamaru finally accepted that Naruto was dead, news that broke his heart even more when he heard Hiruzen died.

Tsunade had even taken the liberty of contacting the various places Naruto helped out such as where people like Idate, Temujin, Koyuki, Hikaru, Haruna, Hokuto, Inari and Tazuna with the news of Naruto's death as she felt those places deserved to know the fate of their hero.

Speaking of places where Naruto was seen as a hero, Gaara nearly went flipped out upon receiving the news of Naruto's death and wanted to kill the Moryo himself but was restrained and calmed down with the help of his siblings.

It was currently a Saturday morning in the village of Konohagakure as a somber atmosphere surrounded the village. Everyone dressed themselves in black and made their way to the Leaf Village's memorial field where the body of Naruto lay in a black casket after it was cleaned up by Sakura, Shizune and Tsunade. The sky was pitch black and threatening to spill down rain anytime, as if the heavens themselves were distraught over the death of Naruto.

Behind Naruto stood a marker with the following quote on it:

 _Here lies Naruto Uzumaki_

 _The boy who dreamed of becoming Hokage and died protecting those close to him like a true ninja would._

 _He will be missed by those precious to him_

 _While his physical entity may be gone from this world, his ninja way will never be forgotten._

 _To the person who would've been the best hokage in Konoha History!_

Everyone was snapped from their depressive slumps as Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Thank you all for coming here. Today we're here to honor the life of a very special leaf ninja important to all of us. A ninja responsible for spreading the feeling known as hope through the entire village and kept a bright light in Konohagakure. The ninja in question is Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who dreamed of becoming hokage but was….cut down before his time….." Tsunade began with her voice breaking as everyone had tears in their eyes as they remembered the cheerful ninja before Tsunade continued.

"Although….some of us just saw Naruto as a nuisance and others of us simply just hated him…" Tsunade added as the villagers cried openly at their words as they remembered their awful treatment of him.

"The reason being was that he is or was the container of the nine tailed fox….Although despite having less human qualities…he was probably the most human out of all of us….He never gave up despite how bad the threat seemed. He always found a way out of any situation. Heh, why don't I start with how I met him?" Tsunade said before clearing her throat.

"I'll never forget when we first met….When we met I thought he was just some snotty, annoying kid who ran his mouth too much but he wanted to smack me right in my face because I talked very derogatorily about the hokages…." Tsunade amusingly said as several laughs were heard in the crowd. That is something that Naruto would do after all before she continued.

"He challenged me to a fight which I ended up winning before we made a bet where if he could master the Rasengan in a week, he would get my old necklace." Tsunade explained as she pointed to the necklace around the neck of Naruto's corpse. Despite him being dead, she wanted him to keep the necklace. He rightfully won it after all.

"A week passed and I was willing to heal Orochimaru's arms in order for him to bring back the ones I loved but Naruto stopped me. He even took a beating for me before he used the rasengan on Kabuto! Right then and there, I knew he'd become a Hokage surpassing even my grandfather and his father." Tsunade said as everyone raised their eyebrows at the statement of his father.

"That's right, everyone. His father was the late fourth hokage." Tsunade explained as everyone's eyes widened in shock before they put to and two together. It was no wonder why they looked so similar after all!

The villagers felt even worse knowing they essentially spat on the sacrifice of the Fourth Hokage.

"Naruto….was a savior always guarding the village….almost like an angel….Yes….an angel…sent to the lead village to protect it before being called back before his time…." Tsunade finished as everyone openly cried at her words.

"If anyone wants to say anything…..feel free to do so…" Tsunade explained before sitting down after being overwhelemed with various emotions.

"I'll do it…" Jiraiya said before taking the stand.

"I'll never forget when I first met that little brat. He caught me peeping in a local hot springs before calling me a dirty perv who belonged on a leash." Jiraiya began with a smile as everyone laughed at Naruto's words.

"He wanted me to train him for the Chunin Exams against that Neji kid. It was a long process trying to teach him to summon toads when all he could summon was tadpoles. Heh…but for me to teach him, he even transformed using that sexy jutsu of his to convince me, a plan that worked a hundred and ten percent." Jiraiya chuckled as everyone laughed again at Naruto's plan.

"He eventually summoned a frog and would even win his chunin exams match. Then we went on a journey to find Tsunade where he amazed me yet again with learning the Rasengan in a week. However…..there was a time where he wanted me to watch over his training but….I essentially told him to suck it up and act more like a ninja….looking back I can't help but think how cold I was….he wanted someone like a father and I just shrugged him off…..Although I'd like to think I made up for it with our three years of training together….I'm sorry for failing you Naruto!" Jiraiya said before poofing himself away before Kakashi went up to the stand.

"Thank you for those words Lord Jiraiya….My first meeting with Naruto was definitely an interesting one….He definitely disliked me and my haircut…" Kakashi amusingly noted drawing up several laughs from the mourners before continuing.

"He and the other members of my team eventually passed my Bell Test and we had many missions together….The one I'll always remember was our trip to the land of waves where we met Inari and his mother and grandfather over there." Kakashi said gesturing to Inari who was being held by his crying mother.

"He helped save that nation from poverty and gave hope to that nation. Then he made me proud upon defeating people like Kiba and Neji in the chunin exams. I was never more proud of him and even when Sasuke left, he helped keep Team Seven afloat and I have no doubt his father would be proud of him." Kakashi finished with his voice breaking at the last part of his speech before Gaara went up to the stands.

"I'll never forget….how I once was…..Loneliness….solitude and hatred were the only feelings I ever knew…..In order to combat those horrid feelings I killed anyone who dared pick a fight with me…In some ways….I was no different from the Akatsuki…but one ninja stood in my way and stopped me…." Gaara began as he squinted his ways while remembering the fight he had with Naruto all those years ago at the chunin exams.

"…He told me there was more to life than just killing people….that strength comes not from your darkest feelings but from having someone to protect….he cried for me….even when I tried to kill him….he was…the first person to ever accept me for who I was….he showed me the light…he showed me the right path in life…..he even brought me back to life when I was killed by the Akatsuki…and now….I can do nothing but mourn for him….goodbye…and thank you Naruto Uzumaki…for everything…." Gaara barely finished before crying as he was led from the stage by an equally sad Matsuri, upset how she disrespected Naruto by kicking him out of the way after saving Gaara, as Inari took the stage, with a barely audible voice.

"That's right, everyone. Naruto helped save my people and my town from being overrun by a tyrant. He was always so kind and considerate to others….He even encouraged me….a boy who was a sniveling coward….Naruto will always be my hero…" Inari said before sitting down and crying into his grandfather's chest as Teuchi went up to the stand.

"Naruto….was a boy who always put everything he had into it. He always thought of others and loved ramen….Why I'll never forget our first meeting…It was raining and I was about to close up shop when I saw him alone in the rain….no older than four years old….I reached out to him before he ran off….until the smell of my ramen brought him back….I comfortably gave it to him and he stared at it before his stomach grumbled and he ate it and lit up with a face I've never before seen on a child….So I guess you could say we have a bond over ramen…..My daughter and I will always miss Naruto…" Teuchi sadly said before sitting down and embracing his crying daughter before Konohamaru stood up.

"Naruto was the first person to ever treat me as a real person. While everyone else saw me as the "Hokage's Grandson", he saw me as a real human being and not as some label. Hell, he even trained with me….He even gave me tons of sexy jutsu…..but Naruto…is someone I'll always miss and I don't know if I'll ever get over this!" Konohamaru abruptly ended before dashing away, as Moegi and Udon went after him. TO him, Konohamaru didn't just lose a friend but a brother.

Hinata then took the stand.

"Naruto was always a kind-hearted person. When we first met he saved me from bullies only to get himself beat up instead." Hinata began as those same bullies looked down in shame.

"I…was always crying….always giving up…I almost went the wrong way…..but he would always inspire me….to always give it my all…..Naruto….is the hero of not only this village…but the world….I'll….always love him…." Hinata said before nearly falling over in tears before being caught and helped up by her father Hiashi who led her off the stage.

Sakura couldn't help but notice the crying girls of Shion, Koyuki, Haruna, Hokuto and Hinata all crying together…After all, they were women united by their love for the hyperactive ninja. Who knows? Maybe if Naruto survived he could've gotten with one of them, maybe Hinata? Maybe he could've even gotten with some brunette singer? But that would be in another universe….In this one, Naruto was dead.

"Naruto….was always a mischievous knucklehead…..When we were kids….he'd always do stuff like putting whoopee cushions in Iruka-Senseis seat, spray paint all over the statues outside of the leaf academy or even pee off the rooftops of the academy." Sakura began as everyone chuckled sadly at Naruto's old mischiefs.

"When I was a kid I thought Naruto was annoying….I even told him that when we first became a team together…." Sakura said as she wiped a tear from her eye before continuing.

"Although….little by little…he began to prove me wrong…..he became a ninja who I was proud to be on a team with….He really proved me wrong…..Naruto…if you're watching….just know…you'll always be an important friend to me….." Sakura said before walking off the stage, crying as Iruka walked onto the stage.

"Thank you Sakura…." Iruka said before starting his own speech.

"I used to think Naruto was just a good for nothing….until Lord Hiruzen assigned him to me as his homeroom teacher….and little by little I felt myself caring for him…until he became a little brother to me…..That was protected him after he was tricked into stealing the scroll of sealing by a traitor called Mizuki after he failed to graduate the academy….I'd hear him saving various places and become a really powerful ninja….I literally thought he'd become a ninja that surpasses the fourth….." Iruka said before clenching his fist.

"Why couldn't you stay, Naruto!? You….you could've made something great of yourself...!" Iruka said before having a comforting hand on his shoulder by Kakashi and was even led off by said masked ninja as well.

As everyone else said their farewells to the ninja, unbeknownst to any of them, a crying figure with red eyes, duck shaped hair and a black cloak stared blankly at the event.

"….Naruto…." The person said before leaving as he had training to complete.

As people said their final goodbyes to the Uzumaki along with putting roses at his grave, rain poured down at an immense rate as if the gods above were crying for the loss of the life of Naruto Uzumaki….

As the funeral ended and the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months….one thing was certain

The village of Konohagakure would never be the same again….

Even as Sakura received a new teammate with the name of Sai who was put in the hospital with broken arms and broken ribs, courtesy of Sakura after his comment of "That weak as shit Naruto.", she was certain that Konoha would one day get better and a positive future would be in store for the village.

After all…it's what Naruto would've wanted.

Speaking of Naruto…..

Naruto walked around a light colored void as he looked down, numbly.

"So…I guess I'm really dead huh?" Naruto said before he was approached by two figures. One of them was the fourth hokage while the other was a red haired female by his side.

"…The fourth Hokage?" Naruto asked in surprise as his attention was darted to the smiling female at his side.

"And who's this?" Naruto asked as Kushina giggled, making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"I assumed you'd figure it out by now, Naruto." Minato amusingly said making Naruto's eyebrow raise even higher.

"Naruto? My name? How?" Naruto asked as Minato smiled even more.

"How? I'm the one who named you. You're our son." Minato explained as Naruto felt his breath leaving him….despite being dead.

"Y-your son?" Naruto stammered as Kushina nodded her head.

"Yep! You're our son! I have to say you've become as hand-"Kushina tried to say before she and Minato were suddenly glomped by the orange ninja.

"Mom….Dad….." Naruto muttered as he cried on them before they held him tight, crying along with him.

"I'm….a failure…." Naruto sadly said as Minato and Kushina looked at Naruto in shock.

"What!?" Kushina yelled, in outrage that Naruto seemed to have given up for the first time ever.

"I couldn't become hokage….I'm a crap excuse of a ninja…" Naruto began as he was suddenly approached by Haku.

"So you're really giving up? You've lost your way?" Haku asked as Naruto glared at him.

"You're damn right I am! I died! I'm weak and-"Naruto was about to retort as a gruff voice cut him off.

"Shut up, you fool. You're letting something like this get you down!? Where's the brat we all know in love!?" Zabuza yelled as Naruto scoffed.

"Dead, what does it look like?" Naruto replied before he suddenly found himself on the ground with Zabuza's blade at his neck.

"If you keep on blabbering all that soft shit, I'll kill you myself! Wake up! You're dead but you died as a true ninja! You died respectfully! You died yes but you died protecting your comrades! Quit reflecting on what you've lost! Reflect on the positives!" Zabuza yelled as Naruto gasp as his eyes regained the light they had lost.

"Yeah….you're right….thanks….Zabuza…." Naruto thanked the former rogue ninja as Zabuza grunted behind his mask.

"I guess you've become softer with death…" Naruto chuckled as Zabuza groaned in irritation.

"I see death hasn't made you any less annoying!" Zabuza snapped before walking away with Haku who shot him a thankful smile.

"Now Naruto….why don't you tell us about your life?" Minato suggested with a smile as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder as Kushina grabbed his hand tightly.

"Yes, we'd love to know everything!" Kushina exclaimed happily as Naruto felt tears come to his eyes. As a kid he always wanted to know who his parents were and now he finally knew who they were.

"Haha, sure! Okay so it was like…." Naruto began as he began telling all of his ninja tales to his parents and soon after his parents told him about their love story, Naruto felt happy at the feelings he had while finally being with his parents.

After all, he had an eternity to spend with them….

 **And that's all folks! This fic came to me after rewatching the first Shippuden movie last week and when I came to fanfiction I noticed a LACK of fanfictions dealing with how his friends reacted to Naruto's death in this timeline and hence this fanfiction was born! XD**

 **Well I hope I kept everyone in character but you all are the judges of that! XD**

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed this fanfiction and if you want, I can write more of everyone's reactions in this time! Til next time~**

 **-Dazzled Sweetheart**


End file.
